User talk:WolfRisingSun
Welcome Hi, welcome to Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:PsykoReaper page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NightBird (Talk) 02:20, January 27, 2010 Welcome! (personal message, not a automatic one with my name on it) :D hI, I am Nightbird an Admin of this wikia, WELCOME!. feel free to ask me for assitence or anything u might need. also i hope you will enjoy the wikia!NightBird 02:31, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi, how are you! Are u interested in helping me in the re-categorization drive? First of all we need to categorize all the characters as characters. so any person, alien or spirit that is a character needs to be categorized so. -Why I try not to get myself involved with personal conflicts- I'm not going to say anything that might be considered offensive here, or that might make people assume I am taking sides here. I remain indifferent. Whenever I take sides, I lose! So, while I'm not gonna go and curse out Psyko, I promise you you won't be banned for anything stupid or otherwise intolerant. Good day, sir. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:23, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, Equality for all Yes, you said something not proper. No i am not going to let you get ban. I gave you a warning that's it, i understand your point. I will talk to Psyko to avoid further 'Me VS You" issues on this wikia, i am not leaving, the wikia will torn itself apart... Anyways don't worry about being ban NightBird (talk) 01:50, March 5, 2010 (UTC) What? I am not Pyko by the way... What u mean? i already contacted Psyko and told him that i consider unpractical to ban u, and if he can stop the "ME vs YOU" isse involving u two so ...yeah NightBird (talk) 17:02, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello, WolfRisingSun, I am Ralnon, creator and first editor of the wiki. Please, I realize that your actions here have been controversial, and that you and PsykoReaper have been especially angered at each other. However, I try to be as fair as possible here. I do not know what may or may have gone wrong on other wikis, but my responsibility is to this one. It may be possible, however, that PsykoReaper's own threats and curses towards you, no matter what you have said, were indeed a violation of Wikia policy. As long as you and he at once stop this argument, nothing will happen to either of you. Look, I'm really sorry that there's so many arguments around here, and that PsykoReaper has been criticized not only by you, but I myself appointed him as the wiki's first administrator and bureaucrat; I can do nothing about it now, except ask that there be no more disputes. Please, if you should need anything, or if you feel that you are being wronged, contact me at once on my talk page. Ralnon (talk) 18:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Look... I'm sorry for the way I acted, it's just that I feel a little intimidated by you sometimes, and I am a little angry at the Bleach Fanfiction Wiki for banning me for no reason and for standing up to them, like every patriot should do...yet, I was banned for no reason...and it reminded me of you... Because I was banned from you for no reason, just being...trash, as you put it! It just got me angry that you would do that to another, but it was not right the way I threatened you...so, I am sorry, I just can't forgive sometimes, but I will try... PsykoReaper 01:34, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Unregistered Contributer That unregistered guy you're undoing is actually the Adminstrator, Spades Neil. Please, leave him be. He just forgets to log in. >> ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 17:21, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Please stop deleting tags on Beast Girl's page. I'd rather not need to go to the extent of protecting the page. Those tags are there for a reason. They do serve a purpose. Unlike other, silly tags, like "fictional characters" when in fact ALL characters here are probably fictional. --Spades Neil 17:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) WolfRisingSun, if Neil really does not want you to do so, maybe it would be best if you stop. There are enough arguments and issues between nearly all the users here already. And while it might be best if he does log in, for the sake of convenience if nothing else, he is free to edit without doing so. It would greatly help our wiki if you and Spades Neil do not get into an argument over petty issues such as this. But protecting the articles themselves is also not overly unreasonable an option, I agree. Thank you, Ralnon (talk) 18:14, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanx Oh, I didn't think I was bein' insulting wit Ben Linus...but I guess I must have sounded insulting, I can't remember jack! Also, I talk to people like crazy, so expect me sometimes trying to get a conversation sometimes, but still... Sorry, for changing some stuff you changed with Batman-related characters, it's just I have a vision, like Zoolander did with the Centre for Children Who Can't Read...Good... PsykoReaper 19:38, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight Have you ever noticed the wikia ads around this wikia for other wikias? well we could have a ad in other wikia to incrase our flow of new users. I am trying to form a group to work on the wikia and make it have the requirements that are needed for the spotlight. If i get green light from other Admins i will form a team and make the drive. I had this idea for a long time and that's why i proposed many changes. Just tell me if you believe we should give it a try. here's a list of the requirements, and things we have already. The benefits would be being more noticible in many other wikias and so we could gain more editors and you know that we need that! Best practices When you request a spotlight, your wiki should follow these best practices: *The requestor should be either the admin, or link to a discussion with the admin of the wiki and agreeing to the spotlight. (Needed) *The wiki should have at least 200 content pages, not counting stubs. Stub articles should make up no more than 1/5th of all pages on the wiki. (Needed) *The wiki should have a logo. *The main page of the wiki should have at least one picture, and clear links to the most important content. It should also be unprotected unless there is a strong history of vandalism. '' (Done, that's why i was working on the mainpage a lot)'' *The wiki should have My Home and WikiStickies enabled. The My Home page should include a recent activity listing and an updated Community Corner. (Needed) *The wiki should have a sidebar menu link to recently added photos as strong visuals help direct new traffic and make the wiki appear more filled out. (Done) *The wiki should have a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category. (Needed, I was working on this until Ralnon made me stop the Categorization Drive) *The wiki should not be in the middle of choosing new admins, or any other upheavals; it should be a stable, friendly place. (needed) *The wiki should not have a sitenotice longer than two lines. *The wiki should be using the Wikia welcome tool, signed by admins -- (MediaWiki:Welcome-user should say @latest, @sysop or the name of an admin.) (Needed) *The wiki should not use offensive language or include inappropriate images. (Needed...) As you can see we can achieve all the requirements if we determine to do so! It would take us sometime but come on, we can do it! NightBird (talk) 20:49, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Great Job! I really like your Fanon season, they trutly deserve a place in the Featured Fan-series! keep on the good work NightBird (talk) 21:29, March 13, 2010 (UTC) PsykoReaper Please, WolfRisingSun, what is the problem now? I thought you and PsykoReaper resolved the issues between the two of you. Is there something wrong now? I thought we agreed to give him another chance on this wiki. Please. Do you really wish for PsykoReaper to be banned from this wiki? Because it is true that he has not had a good reputation elsewhere, and it is true he has been complained about by several users here. WolfRisingSun, I shall hear your advice, then: What would you have me do now? Ralnon (talk) 20:26, March 15, 2010 (UTC) WolfRisingSun, upon discovering that PsykoReaper has caused trouble elsewhere resulting in a permanent ban (namely, the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki), and that other users have complained about him as well, I have blocked him from our wiki, though I admit that it is with a heavy heart I did so, for indeed he has done much for our wiki, and I knew him as the first user here. WolfRisingSun, please, though, try not to get into more arguments of your own while here, my friend. Thank you, Ralnon (talk) 20:59, March 15, 2010 (UTC) let's keep it going! TTFF is growing, slowly but we are growing. All the contributor deserve a nice "Tap". Lets continue to grow and producing good articles people! Hopefully we will improve more everyday! Thanks by all your contributions here NightBird (talk) 21:24, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello, my good friend. Though it is long since I last contacted you, do not think I have forgotten about you or the wiki I created long ago. Once more, I encourage you and all members of the community to contribute more to the wiki and make as many articles as you want. Thank you for everything you have done here, and if you ever need anything, you are more than welcome to contact me on my talk page! Ralnon (talk) 22:43, October 11, 2010 (UTC)